Chad
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Jospro Sector | stelsel = Chad System | zonnen = Chad | manen = 9 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 380 dagen | rotatietijd = 20 uur | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Vochtig | klimaat = Warm | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Bergen Oceanen Jungles | water = ¾ van de planeet | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Chadra-Fan | gemigreerde = Mensen | taal = | inwoners = > 20 miljoen | hoofdstad = Landing Field | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Ocean Ranchers Chad – ook bekend als Chadra en Chad III – was de thuisplaneet van de Chadra-Fan. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Chad lag in het noordoosten van de Outer Rim tegen de grens van de Mid Rim in de Jospro Sector net ten oosten van de Perlemian Trade Route. Het was de vierde planeet (en toch werd het Chad III genoemd) in het Chad System. Het was een warme, vochtige planeet die bewoond werd door de intelligente en kwikzilveren Chadra-Fans. De gemiddelde temperatuur bedroeg 31° C. Oceanen domineerden het oppervlak van Chad. Bergketens splitsten deze oceanen op en op deze continenten lagen heel wat moeraslanden en jungles. In de oceanen leefden dieren als de Methnap, Cy’een, Bildog, Proop, Wystoh en Tsaelke. Chad werd gedomineerd door een enorm groot hydrodynamisme. De getijden werden enorm beïnvloed door de negen manen van Chad en dit zorgde voor de meest extreme vormen van eb en vloed. De hoge temperatuur en de amper merkbare aardas van de planeet zorgden ervoor dat Chad eigenlijk geen seizoenen kende. De polaire gebieden bevroren wel in de winter en in de zomer stoomde het water er door de hitte, maar dat waren de enige merkbare veranderingen. Stormen waren een ander bijproduct. Orkanen bliezen regelmatig over de oceanen heen. Mist en dauw waren dagelijks aanwezig en waren een belangrijke indicatie voor de Chadra-Fan om het uur van de dag te bepalen. Enkel de bergtoppen waren regelmatig helemaal droog. Zelfs de hooglanden ontsnapten niet aan de regen. De lager gelegen gebieden waren erg doordrongen van water, nog lager bevonden zich moerassen en langs de kusten waren dit echt diepe moerassen geworden. Duizenden vierkante kilometers van ondiep water vloeide uit in de zee en diepe oceanen. Op Chad gebruikte men dan ook eerder de termen ‘diepte’ en ‘hoogte’ in plaats van te spreken over land en water. Cultuur Omdat Chad meerdere malen per jaar werd getroffen door enorme vloedgolven, bouwden de Chadra-Fan geen vaste huizen meer en sliepen ze in open constructies in de Cyperill Trees in de natte regio’s van de planeet. Deze constructies waren zeer indrukwekkend, zeker omdat ze slechts waren bedoeld om tijdelijk te blijven bestaan. Ongeveer vijf clans spanden samen om één dorp te bouwen. Dorpen die in de buurt lagen, werden verbonden met bruggen of platformen. Tijdens de avond en ’s nachts waren ze wakker en bewogen ze zich tussen de bomen of vaarden ze op schepen die aangedreven werden door methaan. Omdat Chadra-Fan voortdurend moesten verhuizen, genereerden Chadra-Fan een gevoel voor plezier en risico’s aangezien ze zelden verantwoordelijkheid kenden. Omwille van de talloze tsunami’s waren Chadra-Fan bevreesd om te verdrinken. Sommige van deze rampen veegden een heel deel van hun samenleving van de kaart. Chadra-Fan die Chad verlieten, zochten meestal planeten uit met een droog klimaat, zonder grote wateroppervlaktes. Een ander deel van de Chadra-Fans waagde zich op zee als Ocean Ranchers. Zij gingen op zoek naar de talloze levensvormen in de oceanen om er Bildogs en Proops te kweken en te vangen voor hun vlees. De meeste Ranch-Arks waren in handen van Mensen maar ook Chadra-Fans konden er werk vinden. De planeet had geen enkele echte ruimtehaven dus moesten de Chadra-Fan rekenen op voorlopige platformen die ze optrokken om zo handelaars aan te trekken. Deze platformen waren meestal uit hard gras en planten gemaakt en konden het gewicht van een schip niet dragen. De buitenwereld raakte immers geïnteresseerd in de mechanische kunst en brouwsels van deze wezens die dit graag ruilden tegen voedsel of methyl alcohol. Ook de ranchers zagen een ruiloperatie altijd wel zitten. Op een groot eiland op het zuidelijke halfrond was er een landingsplaats die regelmatig werd heropgebouwd. Dit platform werd omringd door dorpen waardoor er voor een minimum aan comfort werd gezorgd. Geschiedenis De Chadra-Fan legenden spraken van vijf zogenaamde Death Waves in hun geschiedenis. Dit waren gigantische tsunami’s die hun maatschappij grote schade hadden toegebracht. De laatste van deze Death Waves gebeurde ongeveer rond 10 BBY en zorgde ervoor dat de Chadra-Fan hun samenleving weer helemaal moest heropbouwen. De planeet werd vermoedelijk tussen 25.000 BBY en 20.000 BBY ontdekt tijdens het vastleggen van de Perlemian Trade Route en de expansie van The Slice. Hoewel de planeet zelf al genoeg te lijden had onder het eigen ecosysteem, bleef Chad gespaard van grote conflicten. In de Jedi Civil War bevond de planeet zich in het gebied van Darth Revan en tijdens de Clone Wars lag het in CIS gecontroleerd gebied. Tijdens het Empire stond een Imperial Prefect aan het hoofd van Chad, maar buiten een jaarlijkse belasting, bemoeide het Empire zich niet met de planeet. Toch wekten de Chadra-Fan interesse op door hun bizarre mechanisme brouwsels. De bekende Mouse Droid werd door Rebaxan Columni gemaakt, een bedrijf van Chadra-Fan makelij. Ondanks het feit dat het bedrijf failliet werd verklaard, bleven deze Droids overal opduiken in stations, basissen, fabrieken, steden, ruimteschepen en industriële gebieden. Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Star Wars Adventure Journal 10 – A Free Trader’s Guide to the Planets *The Essential Atlas – Grid: R-7 + Online Index *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van Revan's Empire category:Leden van het Galactic Empire